This invention relates to firefighting devices, and more particularly relates to a wall penetrating firefighting device for extinguishing fires hidden by a barrier or behind or within the walls of a building, which may be used separately or in combination with a fire hose nozzle, which can be converted for use as a fluid curtain or enlarged pattern generating device for protecting firefighters, and which may serve as a guard to protect the hand of a firefighter when the device is incorporated into a fire hose nozzle.